


what if this is all the love you'll ever get

by ksj2008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Relationships, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Professor Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Reincarnation au.Levi remembers everything after felling off the staircase when he was 18.Erwin pretends not remembering anything.Background relationships include but not limited to:Kenny/Uri, Hange/Moblit, Mike/Nanaba利威尔在18岁时苏醒了前世记忆，而埃尔文假装他没有。没什么大的勾心斗角，就是普通的日子。我永远爱校园au。标题来自Snow Patrol的同名歌曲。可能会写/一笔带过的cp:肯尼/乌里，韩吉/莫布里特，米克/纳拿巴
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

+  
I’m in the ruins too  
I know the wreckage so well  
Come on over, come on over here

+  
  
利威尔敲了敲并没有关上的门，站在门口，等待办公室里的男人出声。  
“请进。”男人说话时没有抬头，他原本应该一丝不苟梳好的头发散落了几缕飘在额前，衬衫袖子也挽在手肘处，让他显得没有平时上课那么严肃。  
男人此时抬头，鼻梁上架着的眼镜稍微滑落了一些，天空蓝的眼睛就直直看着利威尔，没有镜片的阻挡，像是窗外夏末的晴天。  
“埃尔文……”  
“请叫我史密斯教授。”男人的眉头略微蹙起一个被冒犯到的皱褶，他食指弯曲抵着左颊上的镜框底部向上推了推眼镜，眼睛躲在了镜片后、。  
利威尔张了张嘴，却说不出话。最终他只是在男人探究的眼神下从书包里掏出一张纸。  
“请帮我签改课的申请表。”  
史密斯教授伸手示意利威尔将表交给他。利威尔忽略心中在吵闹的一角，来到史密斯教授的桌子前，将教务处印的蓝色的纸张放到他手里。  
史密斯教授低头扫视了一下表格，却没有急着签名。“利威尔……你是工程学院的大二学生。”他像是确认一样，念着利威尔的专业名字，“电子工程。”  
“对。”  
“你之前没有上过任何历史课。”史密斯教授继续念着。  
“高中的四年历史课算么？”  
“哈……”史密斯教授好像想抬头，但是却又想起了什么，在略微抬起时又低下，嘴角动了一下，“不好意思，我这门欧洲中世纪历史课是300级别，还是专业课，不给历史专业以外的人上。”他将利威尔的表又递回来，“很遗憾。”  
史密斯教授终于抬起头看着利威尔，脸上是公事公办的表情。  
——有些太公事公办了。  
利威尔啧了一声，“我想要辅修欧洲历史，你的这门课是申请辅修的条件。”  
“可是这门课——”史密斯教授意识到矛盾之处，他低声咒骂学校的规定紊乱，“看样子这是个规定的死循环。”  
“我问了教务处，他们说这可以是个例外，只要你签字，就可以让我以非专业的身份上这门课，然后再申请辅修。”  
史密斯教授沉思一会儿，他又逐字逐句斟酌着，“这门课有一门先修课，是欧洲历史早期——”  
“我对欧洲历史了解很多，”利威尔打断了埃尔文的话。“如果埃——史密斯教授不相信我的话，可以给我个测验，就当是入门考试之类的。”  
史密斯教授抬头看了一眼利威尔，眼睛里是探究，最终还是点点头，“不需要，我相信你。我很少见到工程学院的学生来修人文课程，更何况申请人文专业辅修。专业跨度挺大的。”  
“我对历史感兴趣。”利威尔简介地回答。  
“好吧，有兴趣总是好事。”史密斯教授嘴角浮起一个弧度，让之前有些冰冷严肃的面容温和下来，鼓励似的看着利威尔，“我期待你的表现，”他的左手在纸张上签下自己的名字——埃尔文史密斯，“这门课不容易，有大量的阅读和写作。我不希望你因为只拿这门课当辅修就只是追求及格。以及我每堂课都会点名，如果无辜缺席三次以上会在期末总分扣10分。”  
“好。”利威尔接过史密斯教授递回来的纸，抓在刚刚男人摸过的地方，他觉得自己胸腔内的心脏像打了兴奋剂一样跳得飞快，“谢谢你，史密斯教授。”  
“不客气。阿克曼先生，明天早上8点见。”

“怎么样？和埃尔文说上话了吗？”韩吉在人文学院的艺术咖啡厅里，看到利威尔后连忙招手，得到了身旁被打扰到的人文学院的学生一个怒视。  
利威尔无视了周围拿着苹果笔记本电脑打量着他和韩吉的学生们，去前台自动售货机点了杯热咖啡，端着来到韩吉的桌子前，坐下后才发现自己的后背从进埃尔文的办公室前就僵硬着。他努力让自己放松下来，喝了一口咖啡，才缓缓吐出一口气。  
“说上了。”  
“然后呢？”韩吉压低声音，小心翼翼问。  
“他……好似并没有记忆的样子。”利威尔这句话说得艰难，一字一句，像是道出不想要承认的事实。  
说实话，他确实是不想承认，这并不是他想要的现状。  
“你确定？”韩吉扬起眉毛。  
“我……”利威尔又喝了一口咖啡，“韩吉，你说你几岁时想起前……以前的事情的？”  
“16。”韩吉靠向椅背，手指拨弄着塑料盖子的盖口。“也并不是想起，就是16岁出了一次车祸撞了脑子，然后就开始做些奇奇怪怪的噩梦。用了将近一年时间才彻底拼凑出上辈子的事情。”  
利威尔再次喝了一大口咖啡，嘶了一声，口腔和喉咙被烫疼了，“我是18岁，也就是去年。我也是从楼梯上摔下来才开始记起以前。不过你以前那么灵光的，怎么用了一年才搞懂，你是不是脑子不够使？”  
“你还真是不饶人啊，跟以前一样。”韩吉顺着利威尔换了说法，她知道利威尔对于上辈子这几个字还是有些耿耿于怀。“所以你是说该怎么着，埃尔文没想起来是因为他还没撞过脑子？咱们是不是应该拎着个棒球棒在他脑袋上来一下？”  
坐在他们旁边的学生听到了两人的对话，明显被震惊了，瞪着他两。  
利威尔和韩吉赶紧收起自己的东西，溜了。  
“你接下来打算怎么办？”两人走在回工程学院的路上。人文学院和工程学院隔了两个街区，他们站在路边等着红绿灯。周围是熙熙攘攘的人群，有和他们一样抱着电脑夹子的学生，也有普通的一般市民。利威尔让自己漫无目的地扫视着人群，这是他从去年记起以前的事情后就有的习惯，试图找到些以前——上辈子——熟悉的人。  
“先去上他的课。一周三次，周一周三周五早上8点，这谁排的课程表。”利威尔低头看手机上的课表和相关教材，有些头疼。  
“哈，祝你好运。”韩吉幸灾乐祸。  
韩吉说接下来还有实验，走到化学系的教学楼后就跑了进去。利威尔一个人继续在种满银杏树的路上走着。工程学院在市中心边缘，这里除了教学楼没什么别的大的建筑，也没有太多车子，所以很安静。他一路走回工程学院的宿舍楼，却没有回宿舍，而是找了个安静的角落坐下来，掏出电脑开始翻教材。  
在办公室里说他对欧洲历史了解很多并不是大话。从开始记起过去的事情后利威尔基本上把能拿到手的历史书籍和材料都翻了一遍，试图寻找出属于他们的那段历史——可惜没有。在大学巧遇韩吉后，他们两讨论了几次后同意这个世界和以前的并不是同一个。这里没有巨人，没有艾尔迪亚人也没有马莱人，但是也有国家，也有根深蒂固的种族问题。这个世界的战争不断，也有种族屠杀。  
——平行宇宙。韩吉曾经这么说过。  
——但是本质上我们都还是人类，逃不过战争的人类。利威尔补充。  
这个世界和原来的区别太大，但是又有些类似的地方。比如说他们的家庭与童年的经历。利威尔在这个世界里依然是幼年丧母的孤儿，肯尼收养了他，只是肯尼并没有上一个世界的记忆。肯尼和雷兹的那个乌里结婚——这个世界同性竟然能结婚，而利威尔在18岁之前并没有觉得两个男人当他养父有什么问题——过得比原来幸福许多，因此性格也与以前不太一样，至少没有那么冰冷。  
利威尔在肯尼和乌里的屋檐下生活到18岁，然后在生日那天从楼梯上滚了下来撞了脑袋，在医院里躺了三天。那昏睡的三天他的脑海里是战火，是巨人，是鲜血与残骸，是痛苦，是一个个说再见的人。他最后是喊着埃尔文的名字醒来的，而坐在床边的乌里放下手中的书籍，怜悯地抚摸他汗湿的额头。  
“你也想起来了吗？”乌里这么问。  
利威尔这才知道，乌里竟然也有记忆，只是一直假装没有。  
“为什么？”利威尔问他。  
“我不想失去我现在的生活。”乌里微笑着，“肯尼不记得没关系，我记得我们的过去就好。”  
乌里也就那天晚上放纵自己，让利威尔给他讲述了他死去后的一些事情。在得知肯尼的结局后他眼眶有些红，但也只是深吸一口气，握着手里的书籍没有说话。那本书是肯尼前两天送给乌里的，肯尼很喜欢给乌里买书，而乌里把每一本肯尼送的书都仔仔细细地看过再放进书柜里。他们家里的书柜占满了整个客厅的墙。第二天早上肯尼来换班时，乌里微笑着，好似一切都正常。他没有要求利威尔对此保密或者什么，但是在利威尔并没有向肯尼提起过去的事情时，乌里的微笑带着感激。  
利威尔再也没有和乌里提起过过去的事情，首先乌里并不是很愿意，再者他和乌里的人生轨迹本来就重合不多，也没什么可谈的。只是在利威尔去大学的前一天晚上，乌里来到利威尔的房间里，握着他的手。“我只想说一件事，将这个人生视作你的第二次机会。”  
在大学里见到韩吉后就是不一样的故事了。他两的初次见面可谓戏剧性，在大学的新生迎新会里，韩吉隔着两百个人的距离瞅到利威尔，尖叫着跑过来——中间撞翻了好几个人，韩吉激动起来真的很可怕——抓着利威尔的肩膀晃动。  
“利威尔！”  
“韩吉，松手！”利威尔被晃得头晕，但是大庭广众下他没法对韩吉出手，只能抓着对方的手咬牙切齿地要求。  
韩吉听到自己的名字后更激动了，直接张开手臂搂住利威尔，差点把他勒死。在感受到肩膀上的湿意后利威尔叹了口气，本来要推开的动作改成环住韩吉的后背。  
“好久不见，韩吉。”  
“太久了，利威尔。太久了。”韩吉的声音颤抖着。  
利威尔审视自己这19年的新的人生，他不得不承认，除了乌里和肯尼外，他真正找到的人也只有韩吉一个，可能因为以前还没想起来所以并没有注意，他可能在人生中忽略了许多以前的战友。  
（他想到了希斯特里亚，问过乌里，乌里说他的弟弟结婚也有了孩子，但是没有叫希斯特里亚的。）  
他觉得遗憾，但是内心不愿承认的深处，他在恐惧。他到现在都没有找到埃尔文，他怕自己已经错过了对方。  
他不敢往这边细想，只是穿梭在自己沉重的专业课中，试图让自己不要分心。然后事情在他19岁的夏日发生了转机。  
学校新聘了几个年轻的教授——埃尔文史密斯就是其中一个。  
新聘教授的新闻在学校的官网上挂了三星期，利威尔直到韩吉把电脑摔在他面前才看到（他从来不看学校官网）。他盯着电脑屏幕上的那个名字，埃尔文史密斯，胸腔感觉塞进了一个宇宙一样，让他无法呼吸。  
“这是埃尔文。”韩吉指着名字旁边的职工照片，标准的照相馆蓝色的背景，金发的男人面孔有些严肃，戴着金丝眼镜，天空蓝的眼睛直视着镜头。  
利威尔盯着那双在屏幕上因为图片压缩有些模糊的眼睛，久久没有说话。


	2. Chapter 2

历史324：欧洲中世纪这门课的学生只有三十多个，教室在人文学院的老教学楼里。这是个今年要迎接一百周年的老楼，室内装潢尽可能保持了百年前的风格，走进来后会觉得自己穿越了时空。教室在二楼走廊左边，是个面积比较大的房间，摆了四十张木制桌子，挂着黑板，天花板上装有布屏幕和投影仪。  
史密斯教授在7点58分走进教室。他先将自己的公文包放到讲台上，取出今天要用的讲义，又看了一眼手表，才抬起头看向学生们。  
他的目光落在坐在教室靠后的利威尔身上，利威尔也看着他。他们的目光相遇，史密斯教授点点头，算是打了个招呼。接下来两分钟陆陆续续又有五六个学生进来找位置坐下，到8点整，史密斯教授开始讲课。  
利威尔根据课程材料的指示用手机在网上签了到，翻开纸质本子，手撑着下巴看着讲台上的男人。  
埃尔文——史密斯教授穿着简单，一件白衬衫和黑色长裤。他的袖子并没有挽起来，在黑板上写字时会露出右手腕上的手表。利威尔注意到男人在用右手写字。  
——他原来是双撇子来着吗？  
史密斯教授的板书写得工整，字迹很漂亮。利威尔想到埃尔文以前的文书，他的字迹在调查兵团里是数一数二的优秀，而且书面干干净净，埃尔文下笔不会犹豫，自然也就没什么墨迹污点。这点那些小鬼们真的是比不上，他们中的几个并不是从小就上过学的，在当训练兵的那三年填鸭式学习效果并不怎么样，最后写的都是七扭八歪的字，有时候会让利威尔想把那些无法入眼的文书报告直接烧了。  
利威尔歪头看向窗外茂盛的树冠，有一只松鼠蹲在树干上啃着坚果，有两只不知名的小鸟蹲在枝桠上。不知道有一天会不会遇到那些小鬼们，叽叽喳喳的，吵闹的，但是也勇敢成长起来的小鬼们。  
他们在树下围成一团乘凉，萨沙手舞足蹈地在说着什么，时不时凑到三笠身边。柯尼抱着肚子笑，让抱胸坐在一旁啧了一声，惹来艾伦的挑刺，两人看样子又要打起来了。  
——啧，这些吵闹的小鬼们。  
“……先生。”  
“阿克曼先生——”  
“利威尔——”  
“干嘛，埃尔文？”[なんだ、エルヴィン]他懒洋洋地回答，收回看向窗外的目光，扭头去看男人的方向。  
他看到的不是本应该坐在自己身后的椅子上写着文书的埃尔文，而是站在黑板面前的史密斯教授。男人眉头微蹙看着他，而他们中间坐了十几个陌生人，大家的目光都落在他身上。  
利威尔这才猛然记起自己在哪里，他愣了一下，“抱歉，史密斯教授，你叫我？”他咳嗽了一声，低头不敢直视对方的眼睛。  
“阿克曼先生，”史密斯教授的声音很平稳，“虽然这只是你的辅修课，但是就如我昨天所说的，我还是希望你能认真对待这门课。”  
“抱歉。”利威尔深吸一口气。  
以前埃尔文从来没和他这么说过话，这次倒在史密斯教授面前体验了一把被训斥的感觉。利威尔心里某个角落苦涩的想说这埃尔文要是知道怕不是要笑得停不下来。  
——教训利威尔？  
他都能想到埃尔文一边眉毛扬起，嘴角是令人不爽但是不会令人烦躁的弧度。  
——省省吧。  
埃尔文的眼光落在利威尔身上，他看着利威尔，一字一句。  
——利威尔他不会受任何人所训。  
接下来的课程利威尔虽然努力不跑神，但是也没有听进去。他晃动着手里的笔，盯着史密斯教授的一举一动，剖析，然后和埃尔文对比。  
他们是同一个人，应该是。说实话他还是没搞清楚这个世界的原理到底是什么。他和韩吉还有乌里都有记忆，却也有人没有记忆，例如肯尼。埃尔文也会是没有记忆的人吗？没有原来记忆的埃尔文，还是利威尔所熟悉的埃尔文吗？  
这个史密斯教授戴眼镜，埃尔文不戴。  
这个史密斯教授是双撇子，埃尔文的左手并不是惯用手。  
这个史密斯教授表情严肃，和兵团里的埃尔文一样。可是埃尔文在利威尔面前面色会柔和下来，天蓝色的眼睛会笑，会说些不符合他这个年龄与身份的调皮话，会让自己不那么端着，会放松下来，衣服会有些皱皱巴巴，可能脸颊上还会有因为一不小心趴在桌子上睡着而压出来的红色痕迹。  
“今天的课程就到这里。”埃尔文放下手中的教材，拍拍手指上的粉笔灰，“作业我已经布置在课程网上了，是阅读与笔记。于一周后交。谢谢大家，我们下星期见。”  
利威尔本想留下来和史密斯教授说句话，对方却已经把东西收拾好，和一个找他问问题的学生一同走出了教室。  
利威尔看了下时间，8点50，他下一节课是9点10分，得在20分钟内赶回工程学院。  
利威尔想现在也不急，他看着手机里韩吉发的十多条问他怎么样的消息，只回了一句“还是一样。”  
人文学院的教学楼都是老建筑，郁郁葱葱的大树也都跟着楼一起有了上百年历史。这个学院是学校的招牌，很多招生广告都是在这里拍的，于是每当有未来学生来参观校园时，志愿者也都会将他们带到这里。  
今天也有，草坪旁边的停车场停了几个黄色的学校大巴，穿着校服的学生们陆陆续续下车，在志愿者和老师的组织下分成小队伍。  
利威尔并没有注意，他看着韩吉给他回的不要灰心之类的打气的话，正想把手机放回口袋时——  
“利威尔兵长！”

刚还在和学生说话的史密斯教授突然抬起头，看向路另一边的草坪。  
“教授……？”学生也看过去，他刚刚好似听到了什么兵长之类的，是军人吗？他看到一个穿着高中校服的茶色头发少女一路奔跑着穿过草坪来到一个黑发——少年？——面前。她气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖在说些什么，他们距离有些远，除了最开始的那一声，他听不到那两个人的对话。  
“咦，那个是刚刚课上的男的，叫利威尔阿克曼来着？他竟然这么矮？他成年了吗？难道是个跳级天才？？”另一个同学想起了课上的小插曲，噼里啪啦说了一堆。  
史密斯教授带着歉意的微笑回头看向他们，“抱歉，刚刚分神了……我们在说什么来着？”


	3. Chapter 3

“你是……佩特拉？”韩吉看着利威尔身边的茶色头发少女，有些不确定地问。  
“韩吉分队长！”佩特拉有些兴奋地跳起来向韩吉打招呼。韩吉明显楞了一下，随后咳嗽一声拉开椅子坐下，顺手想偷喝利威尔的咖啡，利威尔没让她得逞。  
“好久没人叫我分队长了。”韩吉看着旁边花坛里的小花，感叹。  
“你没说错话。”利威尔给佩特拉解围，少女刚刚的兴奋劲在韩吉的话语下瞬间变成不知所措，他踢了踢韩吉的腿。“别在那里擅自郁闷了，不像你啊。”  
“唉我这不是感叹物是人非嘛。”韩吉笑笑，“抱歉啊佩特拉，不是说你说错了什么话，只是想到了些回忆吧。”  
佩特拉有些坐立不安，利威尔拍拍她的肩膀让她别在意，少女惊讶地看着利威尔收回去的手。  
佩特拉现在是个十五岁的少女，是三个月前突然有了过去的记忆。她说她“清醒”后的第一件事是抱着父亲和母亲大哭。他们两人都没有记忆，佩特拉没办法同他们说出自己内心的感情，只能哭，哭到睡着，醒来后粘着父母了好几个星期。  
“清醒后我其实见过一两个同僚，”佩特拉手撑着下巴，看着惆怅，“可惜他们没有回想起来，我上去打招呼也吓到了他们。”  
“但是你还是在见到利威尔后直接激动地当着那么多人面叫他名字。”韩吉坏笑着戳佩特拉的胳膊，少女一下子羞红了脸，低垂着头。  
“对不起……兵长……”  
“在这里就不用叫兵长了，你可以直接叫我名字。”  
“唉！”少女明显受惊，脸更红了，支支吾吾的，却还是没办法直接说出利威尔的名字。  
“要实在介意就加个前辈或者学长吧。”韩吉支招，“你跟你高中过来参观，将来想报考这里？”  
“原来没有想过，说实话，但是利威尔……前辈和韩吉前辈也都在这里的话，我觉得我也会过来吧。这样也会在一个城市。”  
佩特拉的高中在路程两小时外的另一个城市，这个校外旅行考察跑得还真远。  
佩特拉以现实的年龄还是个未成年所以没法脱离学校的大部队太久，利威尔和韩吉跟佩特拉交换了联系方式，就一路小跑着去找自己的带队老师了。  
“佩特拉还是那么可爱。”韩吉嗤嗤笑着，瞥一眼利威尔。  
“我怎么不知道你以前和佩特拉熟。”  
“啊不是我，是莫布里克和她挺熟的。”韩吉伸了个懒腰，把利威尔还剩一半的冰咖啡拿到手里喝了一口。“你还没给她说后面发生的事情吗？”  
“没说。”利威尔放弃了抢救咖啡的念想，在手机上按着想再买一杯。  
韩吉哼了一声，“不过这也太巧了吧，感觉怎么一个个都开始聚集在这个学校了，是不是明天我就能见到米克了。”  
“那是你的妄想吧。”  
“哦对了，”韩吉在回去上课前突然想到了什么，“佩特拉并没有头部受创哦。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以敲埃尔文脑袋并不一定会让他想起来过去啊。”韩吉摸着下巴，感到可惜。“可能只会给他个脑震荡。”  
“为什么非要想起过去呢。”  
韩吉回头看向利威尔，利威尔咬着吸管喝咖啡，没有理会韩吉，挥挥手就走了。  
因为和佩特拉的相遇，利威尔并没有来得及赶回去上课。他找同班同学要了课堂笔记的照片，此时正坐在人文学院的图书馆里补笔记。  
结果好巧不巧，他又见到了史密斯教授。  
男人抱着几本书，看着抬头看向他的利威尔，站在原地。  
“史密斯教授。”利威尔主动打招呼。  
“你好，阿克曼先生。”史密斯教授也点点头，来到利威尔的对面，利威尔才注意到桌子另一边的椅子上放着男人的公文包和他的夹克衫。他刚刚并没有认出来，以为是哪个心很大的学生，还想着说坐在这里可以顺带帮别人照看东西。  
“史密斯教授，今天课上没有用心听讲，很抱歉。”看着男人有条不紊地整理桌上的文件装进公文包里，利威尔还是出了声。  
“没关系。”史密斯教授平和地回应，“我理解，这门课对非专业的人来说可能会有些枯燥。如果阿克曼先生有任何关于课程或者阅读的问题可以找助教，我这学期有一个助教，他的联系方式在教学大纲上。”  
“我会的，谢谢教授。请问教授的办公时间是什么时候？教学大纲上没有写。”  
“学期刚开始，我还没有安排好，等安排好后会给大家说的。”史密斯教授礼貌地微笑，碧蓝色的眼睛在镜片后看着利威尔，“那么我先走了，祝你有个愉快的周末，阿克曼先生。”

“咦，埃尔文，你这么快就备完课了？”图书馆前台的亨得利森老太太看着才刚打招呼不到十分钟就出来的男人很惊讶。  
“嗯突然有急事，得回办公室，请帮我把这几本书登记一下。”史密斯教授将手里的历史书放在前台，垂在身边的左手握紧了公文包的提带。  
“哦没问题。”亨得利森老太太麻利地将书背上贴着的条纹码扫进电脑，她并不需要史密斯教授的职工证，熟练地将对方的名字和号码输进电脑，完成了借阅登记。  
“谢谢你了亨得利森女士，希望你有美好的一天。”史密斯教授将书抱进怀里，微笑着和老太太道别，大步走出了图书馆。  
“希望不是什么太紧急的事情。”亨得利森太太看着史密斯教授的背影想着。接着她看到那个今天出现的新面孔，深色头发的小个子男生，站在书柜旁一个隐蔽的角落，看着门口，若有所思。

周末韩吉约利威尔吃饭。所谓约吃饭，也不过是她直接从学校附近的中餐厅拎了几盒外卖冲到利威尔的宿舍门口，咚咚咚敲着门让利威尔开门。  
开门的是利威尔的室友，叫吉克，但不是耶格尔家的那个，只是个同名的倒霉蛋，棕色头发满脸雀斑，挺小的个子。他和利威尔关系处的不好，利威尔虽然否认，但是韩吉认定对方的名字是造成关系不良的罪魁祸首之一（或者是唯一的原因）。  
“阿克曼，你朋友。”吉克松开了门，表情不爽地让韩吉进来，拖着脚步去自己的房间砰一声关上门。  
韩吉凑到利威尔房间门口，拉开门，看到的是用一本厚厚的文学书盖着脸躺在床上的利威尔。  
“起来，我带了左宗棠鸡！”  
“你自己吃吧。”利威尔的声音听着有气无力。  
“唉？你怎么了？”韩吉正要将盒子放在利威尔干净的桌面上。  
“别把油乎乎的外卖盒子放我桌子上，不准在我房间吃东西，去外面吃。”  
“你好烦唉。”虽然这么说，韩吉还是乖乖地拎着食物出去了。她上次在利威尔房间的地毯上掉落了一块蛋挞，利威尔就禁止她在他房间吃东西了。  
韩吉一个人坐在厨房里孤零零吃着炒面，过一会儿后利威尔走了出来，拉开椅子坐在韩吉面前。韩吉递给对方一个塑料叉子，利威尔也没拒绝，接到手里，拿了一个没拆封的外卖盒到自己面前打开，看到是炒饭后皱了下眉，却还是吃起来。  
“怎么了？心情不好？”韩吉咬着面条含含糊糊地问，又得到利威尔一副厌恶的表情。  
利威尔给韩吉嘴上塞了一张餐巾纸，“把嘴擦擦，你怎么吃的，搞这么脏。”  
“我太饿了，昨天做实验忘记吃饭，今天才想起来。”韩吉擦着嘴角，又用叉子卷了一大块炒面喂进嘴里。  
“你刚看的书，那是埃尔文课上的？”  
“嗯，是个什么诗集。我没看懂。”利威尔起身给自己和韩吉倒了一杯水，叹气，“为什么历史课要看古诗集。”  
“你问埃尔文，别问我。听着倒像是埃尔文会做的事情。”韩吉想到了什么笑了起来，“哈，想起一件事，这是你来之前的事情了。埃尔文以前刚当上分队长的时候，逼着我和米克看完了三本策略书，就为了给我们讲解他新想的一个阵型。米克那一阵子真的恨死埃尔文了哈哈哈笑死我。”  
“埃尔文记得过去。”  
韩吉的笑声嘎然而止。  
“他在躲我。”利威尔放下水杯，重新坐回桌子前，拿起幸运饼干，拆开袋子，掰开。  
“I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand.”*

*  
荀子曰:不闻不若闻之,闻之不若见之,见之不若知之,知之不若行之。学至于行而止矣。行之,明也。  
荀子说：没有听到的不如听到的，听到的不如见到的，见到的不如了解到的，了解到的不如去实行，学问到了实行就达到了极点。实行，才能明白事理。


End file.
